


Breathtaking

by Seekuh_Princess



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seekuh_Princess/pseuds/Seekuh_Princess
Summary: Please forgive my mistakes, I'm not a native speaker :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my mistakes, I'm not a native speaker :)

Breathtaking.  
That’s the only word I can come up with looking at you. Not just a hot body or a pretty smile, beautiful eyes.

Breathtaking. Like in: Why does your figure chases me in my dreams? Remembering the feeling of caressing your smooth skin with my finger tips, evoking goosebumps with every touch? I’m breathing shakily, my heart is racing just imagining sliding my fingers through your silky hair colored like chocolate. Asking myself if your lips tasting any like the promise of that color. 

And when you’re smiling I sometimes forget to breath. Your little chuckles which make my heart jump, bumping excitedly in my chest. Your sad smiles when I just want to hold you. Stroking your hair, being your rock, because I know how hard it is not to drown. I want to hold you until the darkness is gone. Your wide smiles which make your eyes shine like the sparkling of the sea reflecting the sunshine. 

When I look into your eyes I don’t want to breath. I just want to sink, to dive, to drown into these oceans colored like the sky on a sunny and lazy Saturday morning, no clouds, just us, laying side by side.  
Our fingers intertwined, playing, exploring each other. The light's coming in, delicately conturing your frame, dipping the whole room in a golden shine, illuminating your curls now appearing even softer and like amber. Your eyelashes looking like strings of pure gold. Your heat is radiating from your body, I can feel it next to mine. 

Again. Your light chuckle. You know that I’m staring at you. Then your smile widens. Your free hand slowly reaches over. The bed sheets between our bodies rustling as your stroking a strand of my hair behind my ear. 

Your voice is like a whisper, in awe as if you don’t trust your eyes, your fingers, your body. As if you’re touching something very delicate. As if a single word, a single contact could destroy this dreamlike, enchanted moment.

But I’m not going to be destroyed.

„In this light… you’re looking like an angel, Arizona.“ You’re laughing lightly.

I’m silent for a moment just watching you. You're next to me. You’re here in my bed. You‘re here in my life. It took a while though. But finally you’re here, holding my hand, on your neck the marks of the last night. 

Finally I can take a deep breath.  
„I love you, Amelia.“


End file.
